Ivye Dewley
Name: '''Ivye Ember Dewley '''Gender: Female Age: Eighteen(18) Grade: Senior(12th) School: '''Southridge High School '''Hobbies and Interests: Spending almost all of her time indoors, Ivye loves reading novels, watching movies, and studying anything associated with the macabre and horror. Her favorites are stories about vampires. Music is a constant focus in Ivye's life, especially piano and showtunes. She writes a lot of lyrics in her spare time, and she helps out in the library during her free period. She loves sewing costumes and making accessories to dress up in on a day-to-day basis. Appearance: Almost too delicate are the ivory curls that halo Ivye Dewley's seemingly cherubic face. Her heart-shaped face has very soft dimples, and her teeth are pristine and perfectly aligned. Her ears are pierced only at the lobe, and she wears only small jewels like pearls or diamonds. Her nose is characteristic of a Caucasian, and her lips are so pale that she resorts to wearing a thin layer of pink lipstick. Born without much melanin, she has always been restricted to the confines of shade. As such, it is no surprise that she lacks freckles, the pallid skin of her body wraith-like in appearance. The girl's features are less defined than others of her class, and she is a tad bit overweight, though this is mainly due to her lack of physical activity. Her frame extends to the height of 5'5", and she weighs in at 154 lbs. Her figure lacks real curves, though the extra weight gives her some padding where she needs it. Her would-be petite body doesn't give her very large breasts or a hefty buttocks, not that she really needs it immediately. The one thing truly striking about Ivye is the color of her large, vibrant eyes. A side effect of her albinism is a common trait among those with the condition. Deep red irises contrast eerily with the otherwise ethereal appearance of the girl, giving her an almost impish countenance. Despite being reared a rather normal child, Ivye's clothing choice reflects the soul of one who much prefers to be the center of attention. She dresses in deep, dreamy colors, favoring black and other dark shades that contrast her eerily pale skin. She chooses to wear heavy eyeliner and mascara, and occasionally she has been known to heavily apply eyeshadow for a haunting look. The ivory-haired girl's obsession with gothic literature has lead her to a style that is elegant and scary all at the same time. Most of her clothing is loose-fitting, usually skirts or dresses, and sometimes have anime influence. She opts for accessories that are somewhat occult-looking, and often times she sports a ruby-encrusted pentacle brooch. Biography: Ivye was born to a lower class woman by the name of Cossette Dewley, marvelously beautiful and scarily insane. The illegitimate child was spurned by her being raped and horribly abused by an unknown, older man. When the baby was born, she obviously was albino, lacking any pigmentation, and once she could open them, possessing eerily red eyes. Secretly considered a demon child by the aunt and uncle who raised her, they see her as a reminder for the reason that Cossette was forced into an asylum. Thus they never reaaly favored their ward, even when she was just a baby. Growing up, she was never given a choice about anything at all. Ivye was forced to stay inside from a very young age because of her skin condition. Unlike others her age, she never was allowed to enjoy the rays of the sun; instead she was taught to read and write early on, and later learned to play the piano as well. She ended up being home-schooled up until middle school, and by that time she was incapable of interacting with people her own age because of her vast differences. Whereas others her age would be gallivanting off to the movies, she would be at home reading a book. Her guardians never had bothered with any sort of religion to teach her, so the albino girl was raised with an apathetic view on life in itself. Her attitude seemingly stemmed from a growing bitterness towards the rest of the human race's normalcy. It was as though she was meant to be different from others for a reason. Eventually, she began to think that she may not even be fully human herself. Stories and novels about vampires and other ghoulish, nocturnal beings gave her ideas that she might be something more interesting, that she might even be better than the others in some way, shape, or form. Of course, her aunt and uncle opted to let her do whatever she wanted, and by her ninth grade year, Ivye had begun dressing in odd costumes that she thought separated her from the rest of her peers. Serving to further distance her, she turned to the piano and music, where she began to write songs and lots of poetry. Despite her feelings of spite towards the more sunkissed members of Homo sapiens, she has managed to get along with people enough to survive her schooling up until her senior year. Most often she is avoided simply because of her overly dramatic sense of fashion and somewhat indifferent attitude towards things like shopping, boys, or anything else popular among most teenage females. Her 4.0 GPA and 30 on the ACT reflect her obvious intellect, but she doesn't really care about any of the subjects that colleges offer. Ivye's aunt and uncle leave her be long as she maintains good averages. Her obsession with horror has lead to a large collection of novels, manga, anime, and DVD's with exceptionally dark, violent themes. Funnily enough, Ivye is a very big fan of musicals despite her deviant nature. She likes musical theatre so much that her only real aspiration is to land a starring role in one(hopefully Sweeney Todd) and perhaps have her own musical screenplays produced. When it comes to friends even now, the albino girl is nonchalant about the idea of others in her life. She has grown to almost prefer the lifestyle in which she has become accustomed. Advantages: She doesn't have a habit of talking to very many people at Southridge High, making her an unknown amongst the student body when it comes to personality. She doesn't have any real friends, an paired with her obsession with macabre literature and death, the idea of killing to survive isn't something that she will necessarily avoid thinking about. She was an avid watcher of the second SOTF, thinking that it was exceptionally moving in a dark way, so she's been exposed to the way it affects one's mind. Disadvantages: Her inherent albinism hinders her from going into the sun very much at all, and she isn't all that athletic for someone her age. She has a somewhat ghastly appearance at first glance, so that may or may not be enough to get her killed if she surprises someone. She has no real allies and no obvious motivation. Designated Number: Female Student no. 04 The above biography is as written by Persephone.. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Fragmentation Grenades x8 Conclusions: With the weapon G04 got, not to mention the fact that she has some strange sort of fascination with death and dark art, I'd peg her to be quite the little hellion. Or at least, I would, except for the fact that she'll probably be roasted alive within her first few hours out in the sun. That's going to be a real disadvantage to her, and I don't see her living very long. Game Evaluations Kills: Charlie Burchman, Gabriel Theobaldt Killed by: Adam Dodd Collected Weapons: 'Frag Grenades (given) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Adam Dodd, Gabriel Theobaldt '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Ivye wasted no time in getting started, donning her cloak and searching for opportunities to maximize the destructive potential of her grenades. It took her a while to find one, but eventually she came upon a chaotic melee between Charlie Burchman, Keith Jackson, and a few others. She hurled the grenade in their direction, and in a miraculous stroke of fortune, it landed and detonated in Charlie’s open mouth. Her jubilation at scoring a kill was interrupted, though, when Bobby Jacks spotted her and opened fire, forcing her to hide inside the nearby lookout tower. She heard him and Eduardo Trinidad-Villa outside, and stayed in a safe position until the area was announced as a danger zone, forcing her out. Some time later, she came across the very same group that she had encountered earlier at the lookout tower: Keith, Izzy Cheung, Neil Sinclair, Trey Leyton, Nick Jones, and Matthew Wittany. She tossed another grenade, this time causing injuries but no direct fatalities. She left before she could see the results of her handiwork, coming upon the barracks next. This time around, her target was only one person, but seeing as how that person was Adam Dodd, she tossed another grenade his way, taking advantage of an opportunity she thought was too good to pass up. As she threw it, she heard Gabriel Theobaldt trying to sneak up behind her and slice her with his sword. She dodged it and proceeded to gloat, not realizing that Adam was still alive. He shot her twice, causing her to accidentally detonate the grenade she was to use on Gabriel, killing them both. Post-Game Evaluation: Looks like some people just aren't cut out for the entertainment business. One meeting with the famous Mr. Dodd and she went all to pieces. Ha ha! Memorable Quotes: ''"Well, well, well,(..) Funny running into you here, isn't it. Seems like you've earned yourself quite the reputation, Gabriel. Not bad... for a pathetic Terran. Thought you were going to add me to that list, didn't you? I hate to tell you this, but Terrans like you... they aren't capable of defeating a Methuselah like myself."'' Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ivye, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Fruitless Dreamings V3: *Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Jungle Fever *From Serenity to Shame *Mending *Them vs. You vs. Me Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ivye Dewley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students